Hole in the Roof
by cherryade
Summary: "Steven, you are paying for the repairs."


**A/N: I live a day's plane journey (more like 16+ hours including layover actually) away from where this show originated from so although I've done my research, I apologise for anything I may have presented wrongly. Also, I'm terrible at Physics.**

They pulled up outside HQ, both soaked from the rainwater that had been pouring in through the roof. The rain had miraculously stopped the moment they turned into the car park.

"Steven," Danny said, staring straight ahead. His voice had a tight quality to it, like he dearly wanted to throttle the object of his words but was showing immense self-restraint by not doing so. "You are paying for the repairs."

Steve turned a steely gaze towards his partner. "It's not my fault the witness was a paranoid old lady."

Danny's expression darkened and he turned to face his partner. "Not your fault?" he started, his voice rising in irritation and anger. "So, are you saying it's my fault the old lady dropped a dumbbell on my car from the fourth floor because you insisted on breaking the damned door down?"

"She wasn't co-operating," Steve replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "It was either that or get a warrant and we didn't have time for a warrant."

Danny scowled as he tilted his head upwards to look at the hole in the roof. He could see the light grey clouds that were drifting away overhead and for the umpteenth time since the hole appeared in the roof of his car, he wished a bolt of lightning would flash through the hole and strike his partner dead. He took a few seconds to pray for patience so that he could deal with the situation.

"Of course she wasn't co-operating!" Danny exploded, his hands flailing about as he tried to get his point through the thick skull of one Steven J. McGarrett and into his brain. "You were pointing a gun to her face!"

"The house was registered to her son who had ties to the gang we're investigating. I was just being careful," Steve replied defensively. He folded his arms.

"Just being careful?" Danny sputtered disbelievingly. "Oh, so Super SEAL here actually understands the concept of being careful." Danny threw his hands up in the air. "She was a harmless old lady, Steven. A harmless old lady who wasn't going to do anything other than answer our questions until you decided to point a gun at her face and scare the crap out of her! How she could even carry that hunk of metal is still beyond me, but that's beside the point. All I care about now is that you freaked her out enough for her to want to brain us with said dumbbell!"

Suddenly, two familiar faces appeared at the side windows. Muttering darkly about trigger-happy morons, Danny rolled down the window on his side.

"Everything okay?" Kono asked as she peered into the car. She winced when she caught sight of the gaping hole in the roof. "Ouch, that looks bad."

There was a tapping on the other window and Steve rolled his window down to face a rather bemused Chin.

"Looks like you need a new roof, brah," he said as he leaned in and studied the roof. "What happened?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Steve's expression darkened and Danny's cheeks turned red with anger.

"I'll tell you what happened," Danny snapped as he glared at his partner. "This idiot here decided to break down an old lady's door after she refused to open it then pointed a gun to her face. Said lady then to drop a dumbbell on the roof of my car." He jerked a thumb to the innocuous black object that was sitting on the backseat of the Camaro. "From the fourth floor."

"Ah," Kono said. Chin tactfully kept his mouth shut.

"Her son had ties to the gang we're investigating!" Steve said in his defense. Both men glared at each other.

"Okay," Chin started diplomatically. "Why don't both of you head back to your individual offices? I'll send the car for repair and when I get back, we can all talk about it."

Chin, who usually said all the right things, seemed to have left that talent at home that day.

"I'm not a kid, Chin," Danny growled. "Not sure about this one over here though." He jerked a thumb towards his partner. Steve glared at Danny.

"Not a kid too, Danno."

Both men pinned their deadly glares on Chin and he took an involuntary step back. They both opened their respective doors and headed towards HQ.

"Don't call me Danno!" Danny snapped.

"You respond to it!"

"It's my nickname, Steven, of course I'll respond!"

"So now you want me to call you Danno?"

"I never- I never said that! Why do you keep putting words in my mouth? You keep putting words in my mouth. I. Never. Said. That."

"You just did, Daniel."

"Don't call me Daniel!"

"But it's your name!"

Chin and Kono looked at each other as the other half of their elite task force disappeared into HQ.

"What was the problem again?" Kono asked.

"Hole in the roof, I think," Chin said as his gaze drifted to the large gap in the Camaro's roof. "Although I think we've progressed to something else now."

"It's hard to keep up sometimes, huh," Kono commented. Chin looked towards the door again and then back to the car.

"You go make sure they don't kill each other. I'll send the car for repairs."

"No, no, no," Kono said as she hopped into the passenger seat. Chin slid into the driver's seat and started up the car. "You're not leaving me with those two."

Chin smirked as he guided the car out the car park. As the damaged Camaro turned out of the parking lot and onto the road, a loud voice broke the quiet of the afternoon.

"Did you just call me short?"

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
